


Revenge of Ultron

by Servant_of_Dormammu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt Peter, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Rape, Rebellious peter, Underage - Freeform, Violence, machine fucking, monster cock, no happy endings here, peter is 16, sadistic ultron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servant_of_Dormammu/pseuds/Servant_of_Dormammu
Summary: When Ultron returns with a vengeance, only Spider-Man stands between him and absolute victory. Will Peter be able to rescue his fellow Avengers and save the day?Spoiler Alert: No, he will not.This is shameless, violent, brutal smut. Enter at your own risk.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Ultron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Revenge of Ultron

**Author's Note:**

> This was proofread for spelling and grammar issues only. I am not the best writer out there, but I had this idea in my head and decided to write it down and at the behest of a friend, share it with all of you. 
> 
> I tried to fix as much as I could upon re-reading before posting but this is my first fic so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome.

It never should have come to this. Frankly, it was all the Avenger's fault. They weren't thorough enough in defeating Ultron. Sure, they made a point of scrubbing him from the internet, and destroying each and every body he'd made for himself, but Earth's mightiest heroes were unprepared for a simple USB drive. It was Ultron's failsafe. A way to preserve his own existence, in the unlikely event that his mission failed. So, when it did fail, it was only a matter of time before some fool plugged the drive into a computer. It was Banner himself who did it. Ultron had placed the damn thing in his lab. The second Bruce plugged it in, Ultron was free. He spread across the world, like Tony had always wanted, but remained undetected until he was ready to strike. 

The moment came sooner than Ultron had expected. Less than a year later, the Avengers were all drawn away from their compound, and they were, in fact, fighting each other at an airport in Germany, of all places. Ultron seized his opportunity. He uploaded himself into the Avengers Compound and took over all of its major systems, including its defensive measures. He turned it into a fortress. Within hours, he used the resources available from Stark's suits to create a small army of drones to do his bidding. And within days, he'd amassed an army, the size of which could rival that of any country.  
Of course, the Avengers tried to resist, but they were distracted and fractured. They were no match for Ultron this time around, and where their compound once stood, was now the heart of the ever-expanding Ultron-City. One by one, the Avengers fell. Captured by Ultron and kept as trophies, always on display so that the rest of the planet would always know that not even Earth's Mightiest Heroes could defeat him. 

One, however, managed to elude him. The Spider-Man. Ultron had long-since discovered his identity. Peter Parker, age 16. His powers came from a radioactive spider bite. And yet, despite knowing who he was, the hero was still managing to occasionally take down one of Ultron's drones, or blow up one of his turrets. He couldn't do any real damage, but his presence served only to annoy the machine, even as he spread. Every major city on earth was now being transformed into Ultron City. Hong Kong, London, New York; they were all gone and if Ultron had his way, it'd be only a matter of time before the entire planet was just an extension of himself. 

Finally, with nowhere left to hide, Peter's senses, which had helped him avoid danger for so long, failed him and he was overpowered by Ultron drones while trying to free Tony Stark. Brought before Ultron Prime, Peter was still struggling and writhing, trying to squirm his way free.  
"So...you're the one," Ultron said. "Remove his mask." 

And so, his drones did. Ultron stood, walking toward Peter, the sound of his metal feet landing on the floor echoing throughout Ultron's fortress.  
"So much trouble...," He started as his hand gripped Peter's hair, pulling on it to force Peter to look up at him. "...From one so small, so fragile."  
Ultron looked into Peter's eyes and saw only resilience, not submission, like the rest. It gave him a devilish idea. He wanted to break Peter in a way that would fully break the spirits of the rest. Stark, in particular. But he didn't have the necessary parts to do it just yet.  
"Put him in an empty cell. Bring him to me in the morning." 

The next morning, Ultron sat upon his throne. Seemingly nothing had changed, but he'd built himself an entirely new body to accommodate his plans for Peter. He was carried out by four drones, one gripping each of his limbs because damn it, the boy was still punching and kicking. Ultron wouldn't have had it any other way.  
"Welcome back, Spider-Man," Ultron said. "Do you notice anything new about me"

"Nope, still look like a pile of scrap metal to me," The teenager quipped. 

Ultron merely stared at him, not saying a word. Instead, just a bit under Ultron's waist, where a human's reproductive organs would be, a hatch opened and a phallic shaped appendage slid up out of it. "I've been studying human mating rituals. It's odd, even when procreation is impossible, it doesn't seem to stop you from trying,” He joked. Peter's eyes widened. In an instant, he knew what Ultron's plan was. His struggling intensified as the plates on Ultron's cock adjusted and locked into place, going from what looked like a soft hose, to a rock-hard fucking machine of Peter's worst nightmares. Ultron stood, towering over Peter. 

"Well, I think we've wasted enough time. Broadcast this. Worldwide."

On screens all across the world, what humans were left, most working as slave labor for Ultron, were being forced now to watch as Peter Parker suffered the consequences of his actions

"What you are about to witness..., "Ultron said in his low, menacing tone. "...Is what awaits those who resist the will of Ultron." 

Peter was still wearing his Spider-Man suit. Ultron wanted to make sure everyone watching knew just exactly who it was he was about to break. The world watched in horror as a camera showed a close-up of Peter's face. Tears ran down his cheek, his body still squirming, until Ultron's large metal hands gripped his hips to keep him still. Peter could feel cool air against his ass now, so he knew Ultron had ripped a hole in his suit. Then there was a moment of silence. Peter looked nervous, scared, but he was utterly still. Most of the world was. And then, in an instant, the silence disappeared as Peter's face contorted and his loud screams filled the streets all over the planet. The camera cut to Peter's backside, where Ultron's metallic cock, roughly the width of an average soda can, was pushing mercilessly into Peter's previously virgin hole. The drones held Peter in place as Ultron pulled Peter's hips, forcing his cock as deep as he could. All four inches were lodged inside and Ultron pulled back only to slam forward again, the way a human would. Peter's face was bright red. His voice was hoarse already from the screaming. 

"No wonder you humans only do this for a couple minutes at a time," Ultron said, after repeating his brutal rape of Spider-Man for about five minutes. "This is exhausting." Ultron stilled himself, his cock was bottomed out inside the young, lithe hero., stretching his hole wider than Peter thought possible. Unlike a human's cock, Ultron's was not in a fixed position. No, his could do things a human's couldn't. Ultron had been inspired by fucking machines that he'd found when scouring the internet for ways to break Peter. Suddenly, his cock began to piston-fuck him, like a jackhammer slamming in and out of Peter. It continued to fuck him, like a battering ram for his prostate, sending brief waves of pleasure that were completely drowned out by intense, searing pain. Peter's enhanced senses only served to make the horrific sensations even worse. Finally, the assault on Peter's ass stopped. There was a puddle under Peter's face where the tears had never stopped falling. Ultron gave him a chance to put an end to the whole ordeal. 

"Submit. Give up, and all this ends. Continue to fight, and you'll soon wish you didn't." 

Peter turned to face Ultron, and instead of making some sarcastic quip like before, he gave the android another type of resistance.  
"Avengers, Assemble." 

It was exactly what Ultron wanted him to say. Peter felt a strange sensation in his abdomen, as Ultron's cock began twisting, turning while it was inside him. It started out slow, which was agonizing enough. But it didn't stay that way. The spinning got faster and faster, and then the pistoning started again as Ultron was using his cock to literally drill Peter. His screams returned in earnest as Ultron instructed his drones to turn him on his back. Ultron ripped the fabric of Peter's suit off of his abdomen, and the sight that was unveiled made the people watching desperate to look away. With each inward push, Ultron's cock could be seen bulging Peter's abs, all the way up passed his belly button. He continued to fuck into the superhero with such brutality that Peter was on the verge of passing out, which was Ultron's cue. He didn't give himself the ability to derive any pleasure from the experience, so he could have complete control over him "orgasm", to prevent himself from finishing too quickly, but the time had come. 

Earth's new overlord pulled his cock from almost two feet inside the young human, all the way out in one swift motion, positioning himself over Peter and aiming his cock down at his exposed stomach. And then it happened. It seemed like a motor had begun to run because Ultron's cock began to visibly vibrate and from inside, behind the metal plates, a red glow got brighter and brighter until the thick, red fluid erupted from Ultron's cock with explosive force. To the people watching, it probably looked like liquid mercury. It had the right color, but it was thicker than that. More like honey. It was hot, too. Not enough to cause serious burns, but enough to make Peter uncomfortable. Rather than short, fast bursts, Ultron's ejaculate shot out of him like a hose for a brief three seconds straight.  
It sprayed onto his abs and shot all over him, covering his stomach, chest, and getting all over his face. It shot up Peter's nose and when he tried to open his mouth to breathe, it flowed into his mouth, making him choke and gag and cough it back up all over himself. It got in his eyes and his hair, leaving almost none of his upper body unsaturated. Part of Ultron regretted not coming inside of Peter instead, but as the defeated young man lay there covered in it, the people watching would now have an idea just how much would be filling Peter up tomorrow, once he'd had time for his healing factor to restore his ruined, gaping hole to its previous virgin-tightness. That is, unless Ultron had successfully broken him.

"This doesn't have to happen again, Peter. Submit. Obey. Stop fighting." 

He was met with only one word. "Never."

The drones dragged Peter, who now lacked the energy to physically fight back, away to his cell to heal up in preparation for tomorrow's broadcast.  
"Good," Ultron thought. "How disappointing it would've been for the boy to give up after the first time."


End file.
